Lasers (EV)
A laser is a device that emits light (electromagnetic radiation) through a process called stimulated emission. The term "laser" is an acronym for Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation. Laser light is usually spatially coherent, which means that the light is either emitted in a narrow, low-divergence beam, or can be converted into one with the help of optical components such as lenses. Typically, lasers are thought of as emitting light with a narrow wavelength spectrum ("monochromatic" light). WEAPONS GRADE LASERS Plasma weapons use a small fusion fuel cell to power an electromagnetic accelerator that fires a stream, pulse or toroid of plasma (i.e. very hot, very energetic excited matter). The primary damage mechanism of these weapons is usually primarily thermal transfer; it typically causes serious burns, and often immediate death, on living creatures, and melts or evaporates other materials. Plasma weapons may also have a significant kinetic energy component, that is to say the ionized material is projected with sufficient momentum to cause some secondary impact damage in addition to causing high thermal damage. These plasma systems are used in the HADV2 droids and most recently in Everetti anti-air craft/SDI defense turrets, space craft and on fighter jets. XM8-class Plasma Pulse Rifle The XM8 Plasma rifle is an experimental laser/plasma/particle weapon in development in the Union of Everett. Plasma rifles are far more powerful that bullet and gunpowder based weapons. They fire at higher rates of fire, faster speed, higher lethality, better penetrating power and can cause much more damage to vehicles and objects compared to a bullet based weapon. The XM8 is nearing completion and testing and will be released to the Union of Everett solely by late 2010. The XM8 Plasma rifle will not replace the recent AM-777 due to its higher costs but may replace sniper and sharpshooting weapons. Plasma can travel at great speeds for an extended distance and does not get affected by wind or nature. The XM8 is expected to replace the Barrett M82, HK PSG-1 and the SR-25 sniper rifles, currently used by the Union of Everett. The XM8 is nearly silent and because it uses a fusion cell battery for power, has unlimited ammunition but may face overheating due it plasma's extreme heat if used on fully automatic mode for too long. Stronger metals and alloys are being developed for use in plasma rifles to combat this problem. SDI DEFENSE Strategic Defense Initiative was first developed in the United States in 1983. The SDI defense system was a plan to create a system, primarily using lasers, to destroy incoming nuclear weapons. With the development of weapons grade lasers by America and Everett in 2007 came a new form of SDI defense weapon. The first laser turret was built and installed at the top of the New World Trade Center's south tower, and one on the U.S. bank tower. It was tested against unarmed cruise missiles. The fully automatic laser turret brought down all incoming missiles within seconds. With the successful test complete, SDI stations were positioned across Everett to defend the nation from nuclear attack. Controversy Many nations became angry with the deployment of SDI throughout Everett stating it gives Everett an advantage in war. Russia has been a major figure in protesting such technology since the 1980s. Everett ignored the outraged nations and stated it will provide other key nations such as Israel, the United States and Great Britain with SDI technology to ensure the defense of the free world. Everett was also blasted by politicians when the PDS or Planetary Defense System was announced to construct a series of laser satellites that can shoot down nuclear weapons deployed anywhere around the world as well as combat asteroids and meteoroids that may be headed for Earth. Category:Union of Everett Category:Technology